Umaru-chan and the Maid Cafe
by YuriChan220
Summary: Umaru takes a job at the Maid cafe, but notices Nana and her friends had applied there as well. Umaru x Nana.


**Umaru-chan and the Maid Café**

 **Pairing: Umaru x Nana**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Himouto! Umaru-chan or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and here's my first ever Umaru-chan story~! Now honestly, I was quite surprised when this was dubbed in English, but I was happy. Hehe! So it motivated me to write a story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Taihei looks in the Want Ads this morning while drinking coffee. Lately, he wanted his little sister to do something other than laze around, playing games all day. He has been searching for at least 20 minutes, trying to see if any job would fit Umaru. Out in public, she's a totally different person, so whatever kind of job he chooses, he knows she'll get some attention. He turns a page and his eyes widen at the sight of girls in maid outfits. They are clearly short on employees and if they don't find one soon, they will close down their business. Finally finding something he was looking for, he stands up and walks toward Chibi Umaru, who is busy with an her RPG game.

"Hey, Umaru," Taihei says. "I found something wonderful you can do."

"Huuuh? What is it?" Chibi Umaru asks, not bothering to look at her brother in the eye.

"There is a maid café that is in desperate need of employees. Maybe you could take the job."

"No thanks."

Taihei sighs heavily. "You really need to be doing something productive. I mean, there are millions of other things you can do than play video games all day."

"But a maid café? Really? That's a lot of work!"

"You're going and that's final!" Taihei snaps.

"Fine. I'll go." Chibi Umaru types on chat and turns off her game. She could use a break and just do what her brother says for once.

After filling out the applications, and going to a job interview, Umaru successfully applied for the job and given a pink maid uniform. She looks in the mirror and double checks herself. She twirls around once and giggles at how cute the uniform is. Sure it's a bit short, and she's wearing black thigh high stockings with garter straps, but she doesn't mind. She is here to work hard and earn her own money to buy more games. With determination at her side, she starts to walk out of the dressing room when the door opens. Umaru stops dead in her tracks as her eyes widen at a familiar shy person standing in front of her. Nana Ebina stands frozen as well, her body shaking in fear a little.

"Huh? Ebina-chan?" Umaru says. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh!? U-u-ummmmm…I thought I might um….try something productive for once, so I went to the Want Ads and just found this!"

Umaru chuckles. "Oh, how long have you had this job?"

"W-w-well…..to be honest….about a week!"

"Oh, my!" Umaru is quite surprised. Why hasn't Nana told her about it? Was that the only reason Nana was in such a hurry lately after school last week? She hasn't answered Taihei's calls either. "There's no need to be embarrassed."

"B-But it is! A girl like me working at a place like this? That is REALLY embarrassing!"

"Couldn't you find some other job?"

"No, um…they said they were in desperate need of employees, so I had to take the job." Nana says. "S-so sorry for not telling you earlier!"

Umaru waves dismissively. "Oh, no. It's okay, Ebina-chan. It's understandable if you're embarrassed about telling someone that you're working at a maid café. I probably would, too."

"Umaru-chan, you're so kind~!" Nana exclaims.

"Excuse me, ladies?" An ash brown haired girl, probably a few years older than them with her own maid uniform, opens the door. "Your shift is about to start in 5….oh. Umaru-chan, are you the new employee?"

"Yes, I am!" Umaru replies.

"I see! I will be your manager, Minalinsky," the ash brunette says. "Nana-chan, would you mind showing our new employee the ropes?"

"Huh!? M-me!?" Nana gestures toward herself with a shaky finger.

Minalinsky giggles. "There's no need to be embarrassed. All you have to do is teach Umaru-chan what you've learned this past week."

Nana swallows hard and bows. "S-sure! I'll try my very best!"

The ash brunette nods. "Excellent! Then, I shall leave you two be. Good luck~!"

After their manager leaves, Nana offers a shaky hand towards her friend. Umaru giggles and gently takes it. And keeping her word, the strawberry brunette teaches Umaru the basics, the greeting, serving people food and always providing a smile to all customers. Umaru masters them like a pro and many customers were stunned by Umaru's beauty and elegance. This makes more and more people come one after the other eager to be served by Umaru. Not only her, but Nana as well since others are head over heels for her.

Umaru walks over to serve the next customer when she bumps into Sylphyn who is already carrying a tray food. Both stop dead in their tracks.

"Umaru? What are you doing here!?" Sylphyn asks.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Umaru says.

"Huh!? U-Umaru's here!?" Kirie stutters, her body shaking from behind her after she greets the customers.

The blonde looks around, confused. "Funny I ran into my classmates. But…why would they take the job too?"

Sylphyn chuckles and smirks. "Well since you're here a little late, I guess this competition starts now~! Whoever serves the most customers! And…here we go!"

"W-wait, Sylphyn!" Umaru calls, but the bluenette has already started serving people.

Kirie takes shaky baby steps towards the blonde and finally opens her mouth.

"U-ummm…Umaru?"

"Yes? What is it, Kirie?" Umaru says, turning towards her.

"S-s-so, umm…you decided t-t-to take the job…as well?" Kirie asks.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Umaru replies. "There's nothing better for me to do anyways."

"I-I see," Kirie blushes and turns away to hide it. "C-cause I was wondering if…K-Komaru is here as well."

"Well, my little sister is still at home. Don't worry. You'll see her when we are done for the day."

Kirie brightens and nods happily. "I get to see Master when it's over! Thank you, U-Umaru!" With a bow, she turns back to greet the customers. "W-w-w-welcome back….Master!"

Umaru gives a light chuckle. She is glad to see her friends working here as well, meaning there are just enough employees to go around. Maybe this job is not so bad after all.

Suddenly, Umaru hears Nana struggling with two large plates of food and is about to fall when the blonde rushes in and catches her. Nana still manages to get ahold of the food and Umaru helps her straighten up.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asks.

"Y-yes, thank you!" Nana replies. "I'm a clumsy fool…."

"No don't say that. You just have a bit too much to carry. Here, let me help." She grabs a plate from Nana. "Now, who are you serving these to?"

Nana shows her the two customers in separate tables. Pretty soon, the four girls were working like crazy. They were serving one customer after another, and the customers themselves were very happy being served by 4 wonderful young ladies. Minalinsky is very impressed on how hard the girls are working. Umaru and the others are enjoying their job overall.

Pretty soon, it's closing time. Sylphyn and Kirie are finishing cleaning up while Umaru and Nana are inside the locker room. They are hesitant to get undressed for some reason. Sure they will see them again tomorrow, but honestly, they don't want to take them off just yet. Nana looks down at the floor, whimpering softly, making Umaru giggle at her cuteness.

"Y-you know, Umaru?" Nana finally says. "I, um…I had fun today!"

"Mm-hmm! I had fun, too," Umaru says. "But mostly because all my friends were there….including you."

Nana blushes at this and fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "O-oh, um….that's v-very nice of you to say that."

The blonde walks toward her and gives her a kiss on the cheek, making Nana's face blazing hot. "Thank you…Nana…for teaching me."

"Ah! N-n-n-n-n-no problem at all! Haha! Ummmm…I-I should thank you for saving me earlier!" Nana stutters. "I woul've been really embarrassed if it weren't for you!"

"Please, it's no big deal. Now then, why don't we get changed and go home?"

"O-okay!"

The two girls quickly change into their casual clothing, say good-bye to Minalinsky and head home together. Nana cannot stop thinking about the sweet kiss on the cheek by Umaru as thanks. Her face is still steaming at the thought of it. Umaru turns to her best friend with a confused expression.

"Is everything okay, Ebina-chan?" Umaru asks.

"Y-yeah! Everything's fine!" The strawberry brunette says. She turns away a little and smiles. "Maybe I am more than okay," she mutters to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: So hope you all like this first story of mine. Well….probably better than that one story for this category.**

 **A-anyways, please give long and detailed reviews! Have a nice day!**


End file.
